vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
List of the Supernatural
Bal-nor-pell Babylonian god of disease and rot. "Lord of the Flies". Attempted an overthrow of Anu and failed. Finally met his fate in Babylonian Astrologer when the rituals he through would free him from his long imprisonment turned out to destroy his name. Mortimer Cubbens AKA Luke Cubbens, AKA Lucius Cubbens, AKA Lucius Club, AKA Lord Lucius. Personage that claimed to be from the period of the Crusades. Frequently claimed to be be the agent of the Devil or even the Devil himself. Known at various times for flaunting convention and moral standards to the extreme. Mortimer Cubbens died of sepsis in the care of Dr. Benjamen Patric Carver in 1875. The Girls Three young women murdered under ritual circumstances. They were found buried under the basement floor of a burned out house. Blessing and releasing their trapped and tortured souls was a major working. They are believed to be the work of Coven X. Greyhawken Powers Gods, such beings are highly dangerous and are best not encountered. It is noted by the Greyhawkens themselves that not all such beings are benevolent in nature. In their home world they balance each other out.Two examples have been seen, and several mentioned, *'Anthony --' Recently encountered working on a trade agreement. Protector of Women and Children, Patron of the crafts and craftsmen. Duke of the Outer Isles. Power level unknown. *'Evan Blackmane --' Mentioned as the deific father of Willis Blackmane, a displaced person. Little is known. He was mentioned as being a minor power. *'Coran the Golden --' Male Centaur. One appearance (too many). Came to the VC world to slay the Deamon Menhabaall. His very presence created a magic wave that would have made the VC Mana Storm look like a lawn sprinkler to a hurricane. In the VC Magic Plague affair he was seen in shadows accompanying the soul of Sonja's Grandmother. He rode Papa Joe and damn near killed him doing so. Sonja, her husband Alejandro and Papa Joe are permanently affected by the mere fact of seeing the unrestrained power of Coran. Sonja reports that these effects did not seem to be a problem in their native environment. She met this being previously, and other than a momentary faintness she did not feel affected. *'Abba Eecreeana --' Male Phoenix. The husband and god of Molly Abba and source of her power. Her presence is mild and gentle. He is the god of magic and his power is on the order of Coran. Not seen, and glad we are. Eecreeana is mentioned as the power that is overseeing the gate between VC-Prime and Greyhawke. *'Julian --' A male Half Centaur He was able to raise the dead and restore long lost limbs with a word. He also mass transformed the former Rats into humans again, but apparently at some cost to himself. His malediction on those that would commit crimes again is still in effect even though he went home. It is believed he rejuvenated Steven and Jennifer Ashby. He later made an appearance in the Magic Plague incident and by his own report shaped the magic wave created by the very presence of Coran into a healing wave that swept the world. His several appearances have not had the awesome effects that Coran seems to produce. He accounts that to the fact that; "Coran is orders of magnitude greater in power, and the nature of my power is helpful". *'Sharla --' Female Leoman. Spoken of by Diter as his patron goddess. A gentle example of the species. No appearance. *'Tesral --' A male Phoenix. The Justice Giver. Spoken of but never seen. The father of HIH Aloria Kalayn Elsoria. The god of justice. Said to be of the same order of power as Coran. Earl Harvy Ghost encountered in the VC cop shop, the SIS squad room to be exact. He sought that the truth be known and nothing more. He was killed by his partner over a girl. After the truth of his murder was learned he departed leaving only his hat behind, a gray fedora that Sonja Moody latched onto. Höllekind Or "Hate Child" a creature from the depths of Hell itself. A demonic beast that eats human flesh and disguises itself as a helpless child to lure in victims. Polterghosts Polterghosts; differentiated from poltergeists, usually caused by a TK whose abilities are becoming apparent, are very minor demons that have no physical form. They are capable of inhabiting inanimate objects, and if the object is small enough animate it to do their dirty deeds. An object prepared for them and built as articulated dolls allow them to handle larger objects. The less capable of animated movement an object is the smaller it must be for a polterghost to animate it. A single polterghost could animate a magically prepared fully articulated doll of 18" or so. A solid ivory figure of no more than two inches however can be possessed, but they could not bend it, only get it to hop along. and curse. Polterghosts will seek the most appropriate host within their range. Closer targets obviously being prefer to further ones. Encountered in the March of the Stuffies. A cultist with a less than clueful attitude opened a massive gate and caused a flood of these spirits, not the single one he wished. Project Beowulf In 1944 the Nazis released an ancient dragon that had long slept in Norway. Major James Smythe and two trusted pilots took flight over the North Sea in cannon equipped Spitfire MkV aircraft to engage the dragon. They were successful in stopping this extreme threat. All three fliers received the Victoria Cross, Captain Harrier posthumously. The citation reads only, "For Valor in the Face of the Enemy." Solomon Magistar Egyptian national murdered in Babylonian Astrologer. He was a powerful enough magician to get his own dead body to the cop shop and report his murder. Mana Storm The VC Mana Storm was caused by Team Alpha agents attempting to close a gate to Greyhawke with a bomb. The effect was to punch a larger and less controled hole. Two more persons where exchanged and random magic affects occurred all over town. Manitou: White Tail Deer Located mostly in the Mid Michigan area it is believed responsible for the deer smartening up to road conditions and zero road kills since it was spotted. Manitou like the forces they represent are chaotic in nature and should not be intruded upon without damn good reason. Marchdever Corruption of the French for "Walking Worms". A deeply sick and evil red Voodun rite that in requires the ritualist to sacrifice themselves to become an undead thing that is aimed at destroying a given class of foe. Deeply dangerous, and uncontrollable. No one sane even tries this, ever. The result is the ritualist dies, and in the grave they become a bare skeleton that is animated by a mass of "bugs" and worms associated with eating flesh and the dead. This process cannot happen if the ritualist is buried out of contact with the Earth, or cremated. It cannot disguise itself as normal, and to pass must cover up. It attacks with the creatures that constitute its corpus. Those that are lost or killed being mystically restored to the whole. It kills it's victims by eating their flesh alive down to bare bones. Menhabaall A Greyhawken deamon that was the true cause behind the magic plague., Sonja Moody killed its host, Stubbs, and Papa Joe summoned Coran to finish the job. Salamander A creature 3 foot tall wreathed in heat waves, it's skin is like flame. Turned loose one of these creatures would wreck total havoc as anything that can burn will burn in their presence. "Spirit Specials" have proven to kill one of these creatures. It is recommended to shoot early and shoot often. Schattenklaue "Shadow claws" They are recent on the scene, only showing up in the last few centuries. None of the medieval or older texts mention them. They are immensely strong, and not real bright in demon terms. They are easily bought off with minor life forms. Schattenklaue appear as shadowy, smoky humanoid forms with long bright claws. Their fury is like a tornado on the inside destroying every object in any area they are allowed to rampage. They are strong enough to rip vault doors apart and off their hinges. Those they kill have their orifices and wounds filled with what looks like evil smelling cottage cheese. Blessing causes this substance to evaporate in a foul smelling gas. The Seven Deadly Sins Demons loosed in the middle ages to corrupt magic. One each for the Seven classic deadly sins; Envy, Gluttony, Greed, Lust, Pride, Sloth, and Wrath. The purpose was to taint magic to being twisted to the will of the cabal of conspirators. Of course it didn't work like that. The affect was to twist magic itself to evil. Casters that are not well grounded in ethics and the ethics of their art stand a good chance of being pulled into the darker corners of the arcane arts. The Demons are: *Envy -- Sa'hadem Hussein -- Aging leader of Iraq. *Gluttony -- Nancy Ubonga -- Rich really, fat and living in Uganda. *Greed -- Donald Tramp -- Everyone knows where he is, guess why? *Lust -- Samantha Deering -- sex crazed socialite. *Pride -- Duran Moralless -- Bolivian President *Sloth -- Frank Earlwood -- Drunk in a wife beater *Wrath -- Roger Patner -- Head of FAUX News Of the seven only Envy is left. Sloth and Lust were done in by an order of Tibetan monks. Gluttony and Wrath were taken by B-13 forces, the latter badly. Pride was destroyed by Priests of Quetzalcoatl, after B-13 missed. Greed stumbled into its own destruction after barely escaping B-13. Only Envy is left, last seen somewhere in the middle east warned by a failed capture attempt. "Sparky" the Dog Undead dog encountered during the Vista City mana storm. Responsible for three cases of insanity. Believed to be the work of Coven X. Unknown Caster Being unknown moving in a horde of Zombies. These were not the typical semi-willed, brain-eating, infectious Zombies, but a shambling mass of difficult to put down creatures. They literally had to be basted apart to stop them. The caster is believed to be hidden in the pile. It was responsible for the death of two agents. The caster is believed to have been destroyed in the napalm attack. Vampires The undead bloodsuckers. Things Jay does not like. Vampires are found in several types and several moral outlooks. Not automatic nasties, not automatically nice either. Werewolves People changing into animals and sometimes behaving badly. Category:OutsidersCategory:Supernatural